An Emotional Rollercoaster
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Team RNJR go on a double-date to the theme park... thats it. This is Two week after "Undercover" so nobody has aged up significantly.
1. ROADTRIP!

**_AN: Hi everyone, this is yet another Lancaster/Renora fic(I have a problem) that takes place in the AU I've created, which if you don't already know, is a future AU where Jaune is living in an apartment with Ruby, Ren and Nora. But anyway hope you enjoy_**

* * *

Jaune lay asleep on his bed when an excited Ruby jumps on him and squeezes him tightly "MORNING JAUNEY!"  
"Uhg... Morning Rubes..." he weakly accepted the hug. "Please... five more minutes..."  
She starts tugging on his arm trying to pull him up "C'mon Jauney get up!"  
"Ruby... please" he begged clinging to the bed.  
"Don't you remember!? We are going out to the theme park!"  
"That's today?..."  
"Yeah! C'mon, you promised we would go today!" she pulled him up. "C'mon If you get up now I'll make you some breakfast."  
"Fine" he dragged himself over to the couch. "Thanks ruby I love you" he said too tired to realize what he said.  
"Wait what!?"  
"Um... nothing"  
"Did you just say "I love you"?" Ruby blushed  
"No... maybe... I'm tired ok it just slipped out!" He lay on the couch embarrassed.  
"It's ok Jauney" she kissed him on the cheek and handed him a slice of leftover pizza. "Now eat this get dressed" She sat next to him letting him rest his head on his lap as he slowly bit into the cold pizza. "Could you eat a little faster?"  
"Where are Ren and Nora?"  
"They aren't coming" she explained "I think they're sleeping in..."  
"WAIT WHAT!?" Nora kicked her door open "Ren and I have been getting ready!"  
"Well I kinda thought Jaune and I could just go..." Ruby explained "Y'know... like a... date..."  
"I see no issue with taking them with us" Jaune said now woken up. "I mean we can just split up when we get there and meet back for lunch or something."  
"Alright good plan mr stratergist!" She agreed  
"As long as I can have a nap in the car." Ren yawning more unenthusiastic than usual.  
"What's the matter Renny?" Nora asked concerned.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you're not the one who spent all night trying to keep their partner from chugging the mapple sirup!" Ren yelled before beginning to storm off "I'll wait in the car, DO NOT WAKE ME UP!"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that part" Nora looked down feeling guilty "Ren wait-" tried to walk over to Ren but Jaune stopped her  
"Give him some space, he needs rest" he said  
"So that's what all that banging was!" Ruby had a realisation "And here I was thinking you two were-"  
"Ruby!" Jaune interupted with a shocked expression "you supposed to be the innocent one!"  
"Jaune you of all people should know that isn't true..." Nora winked  
"Stop!"  
"Yeah well that was until Yang introduced me to the interne-"  
"STOP!" Jaune yelled "I'll be back, need to get changed and pack some stuff" he silently walked to his room.  
Nora walkes into her room and grabs a couple of blankets, pillows and a bottle of water, and walks over to the car. She unlocks the car with her key, that she may or may not have stolen from Jaune, and sits next to a sound asleep Ren in the backseat. She lay the blankets over both of them and the pillows behind both of their heads before snuggling up to him and falling asleep.  
Jaune and Ruby hopped in the car and reved up the engine driving off. "Awwww! They're so cute!" Ruby squeeled  
"Shhhhhhh you'll wake them up..." Jaune hushed her. So Ruby instead took out her scroll and started to photograph them "Ruby..." Jaune said with an irritated voice. Ruby crossed her arms. "Send that to me..." he finished with a smirk.  
Time passed and it started to pour with rain "Aww it's raining..." Ruby said disappointed  
"All according to plan..." Jaune exclaimed  
"Wait whaaa?"  
"Flashback to a week ago when you said 'hey Jaune you wanna go out to the theme park for our first date next week or the week after?' " he said making an imitation of her voice.  
"Hey stop that!" She lightly punched him in the arm.  
Jaune quietly chuckled before continuing his story "so I looked up the weather for this week, this whole week was pretty wet as you've probably seen, I didn't tell you cause I know how much you hate rain."  
"It makes my clothes all damp, and I always get my sweat confused with rain!" Ruby explained  
"I know, you say it everytime it rains, anyways I knew you wouldn't check the weather cause you hate the news and you can barely understand weather stuff, plus you're too busy playing games or upgrading Crescent Rose, I swear you love that thing more than me!"  
"Don't be silly, I love yo-" Ruby stopped herself before finishing her sentence.  
"Well now we're even with accidental "I love yous" Jaune joked.  
"Yeah... so why did you do it? And why today in particular"  
"Well it's simple, nobody ever goes to the theme park on rainy days, It's theme park 101!  
"Jauney you beautiful genius!"  
"And I know that Wednesday is your favorite day of the week..."  
"You remembered..." Ruby gasped  
"Even though Friday is obviously superior-"  
"Not this again!" Ruby stopped him right there.


	2. Are We There Yet?

**_AU: back with a new chapter! This one has some more enthesis on Ren and Nora and this one is a little shorter again(why is that every time I write my second chapter it's the shortest…) enjoy!_**

* * *

"Jaaaaaune!" A bored Ruby groaned "Are we there yet!?"

"Don't worry little one, we'll be there in half an hour" He teased at Ruby's childish behaviour, to her dismay. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"Sure how about I-Spy!" Ruby suggested and Jaune answered with a nod.

"I'll go first... hmm... Oh I got it! I spy with my little eye something beginning with C." Jaune stated.

"Um... car?"

"Nope"

"Cloud?"

"Nope"

"...hmm... I dunno..."

"Cutie"

"Aww Jaune!" She blushed "stop it!" She cutely giggled and kissed him on the cheek

"I rest my case..." he smirked.

"Whaaa? Where are we?" A barely awake Nora mumbled

"We're almost at the theme park" Jaune said

"I'M SO EXCITED! LOOK IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Ruby squeeled.

"Hmm?" Ren woke up as well. He noticed Nora looking sad As they pulled up in the car park. "Um... if it's alright we might just wait in the car for a minute..." Jaune looked at Ren confused and then glanced over to Nora and nodded getting out of the car.

"YAY WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Ruby practically jumped out and ran to the park with Jaune following.

"Whats wrong?" Ren turned to Nora

"I... I've been thinking about last night and how tired you were this morning... I guess I just... don't know how you do it..."

"Do what?"

"Put up with me all the time! I'm always acting crazy and being stupid but you stick around anyway... what makes me so special?"

"What do you mean? You are everything to me... I've... we've both lost everything, our families, our home, even some friends... you're the only one I have left, and thanks to you I've both made friendships and memories that will last a lifetime, and I like to think I've done the same for you... and that'll never change, I'll never stop loving you..." Ren said. "I mean yeah you can be quite over the top but that's one of the best parts about you, I've never met someone so hyper and crazy. There is nobody like you and nobody I care about more than you..."

Nora pulled him into a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" their moment was interrupted by a tap on the window from who else but Jaune with Ruby behind him. They got out and the four of them walked over to the theme park together.


	3. The L-Word

**_AN: Here with the finale! I think this is the longest one out of the ones I've uploaded that is. Anyway later!_**

* * *

"So... where to first..." Jaune asked as the four of them sat around a table with a map.

"Why don't we go to the tunnel of love..." Nora suggested.

"Hmm I like that idea Nora" Ren said flirtatiously(is that a word? Eh screw it!)

"Um... maybe Jaune and I will go on a different ride while you do that" Ruby declined. "It's like Jaune said, we'll split up and meet back here at lunch, lets aim for one o'clock"

"Ok then, lets go Nora" Ren walked off with Nora following.

"Alright so which one Rubes" Jaune asked "there's too many to choose"

"Hmm..." she closed her eyes and pointed her finger at a random place on the map. "That one! The doom tower, cool!" She just so happened to choose the highest and scariest ride which made Jaune nervous "What's the matter? That ride looks awesome!"

"But it's so high!"

"C'mon Jauney you'll be fine, I'll be beside you the whole time, c'mon it'll be fun!"

"Ok... fine"

"Yay! Thanks Jauney!" They went to the empty queue and Jaune handed Ruby a poncho "almost forgot!" Then they hoped on the ride and the opperator locked them in, no turning back now. The ride started to rise, the higher they got the more scared Jaune became.

They were at the top now and Jaune was white. Ruby reached out and grabbed his hand which eased him a little "Don't worry Jaune... we'll be fi-" she was interupted by the sudden descent of the ride causing Ruby to scream as well as Jaune. After the ride was done they shared a laugh about what just happened "I told you it'd be fun!"

"It's about lunch now, we should head back..."

"Alright" she replied walking with him interlocking their fingers. They both blushed as they walked around to find the table then it hit her "Jaune... are we lost..."

"I was following you,"

"But I was following you..." she nervously chuckled "Where's the map?"

"I thought you had it!" He searched his pockets frantically. "Why do we always drop the map!"

Ruby grabbed her scroll and tried to ring Nora "Nora? You there?"

"Yup hi Ruby!"

"Where are you?"

"Waiting for you two at the table! Seriously where are you!? *gasp* Are you making out!?"

"No! We lost the map!"

"Really? Ok follow my directions!" Jaune heard what Nora said looked at Ruby with an expression that said 'we're screwed'. "Which ride are you at?"

"The doom tower aka the really tall one!"

"Ok so it says to go left from there and keep going till you get to the death trap and turn right and you should be there." She explained

"Ok got it!" They finally got to the table and ordered their food. "Wait so you fell off!?"

"Yup but the water was nice so it wasn't that bad"

"She got me drenched." Ren blankly complained. "What about you guys?"

"Ruby screamed like a little girl!"

"Hey so did you!" Ruby hissed back

"Did you kiss!?"

"Yeah we kissed while screaming our heads off plumetting to the ground" Jaune said sarcastically "of course not"

"Well can you kiss right now?"

"Why"

"Cause you're both so cute!"

"So you want to watch us kiss?"

"...yeah"

"Nora leave them alone..."

Three hours passed and the group went on many rides, but it was time to go home "Wait!" Ruby shouted

"What is it?" Jaune questioned

"Can we get on one more ride!"

"No"

"Pleaase"

"Ruby..."

"Pweeeese!"

"Must... resist!"

"Jaaaaaune!" Dammit even immense cuteness wasn't working, she tried a new tactic, one that Yang told her always works. "C'mon baby... how could you resist me, you know you wanna!"

"I..."

"Listen Jauney, if we go on this last ride together... I'll make it worth your while when we get back..." she licked her lips, Jaune was immediately turned on, he looked over to Ren and Nora "yeah so... you guy mind if we go on one mo-"

"Go!" Ren interupted before Ruby dragged Jaune over to the ferris wheel. "What has Yang been teaching Ruby..."

"Wait that was Ruby?"

Jaune and Ruby sat in the ferris wheel awkwardly. "So... I'm assuming Yang taught you that trick..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm cool with it as long as you keep your promise."

"Jaune."

"Hey I'm being honest!" Jaune defended himself "It's one of the key traits of a great boyfriend!" This caused Ruby to giggle

"So Jaune, I've been thinking and I-I'm just, I'm just gonna say it, I love you and I have for a long time... I wanted to get that off my chest"

"I think it's pretty obvious that we're on the same page on that regard given we've both sliped it out and I've al-"

"Jaune... what is it you're trying to say?"

"I love you too" he said before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The ferris wheel eventually stopped but Jaune and Ruby didn't even notice. As they finally separated who was waiting for them but Nora "how long have you been watching us!"

"Well the ride stopped about two minutes ago sooo"

"DAMMIT NORA!" The pair yelled in unison.


End file.
